Tears of a Golden Petal
by Sokxs
Summary: its about romance, revenge, hurt/comfort and a bit of suspense. might add mystery rated T cause you never know
1. Chapter 1

Breezeheart, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"  
"Yes, she is ready"  
"I Lightningstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."  
"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from now on, you will be known as Goldenpetal. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

She remembered the day vividly. Except after only _he _had eyes for her. _He _only cared about her. _He _would listen to her. But now he's gone. He went and turned eyes for another. Someone she thought cared about her.

She was devastated. He left for her. She was just a pawn in his game to get to her. She wished he hadn't done it. For she did it. Only to get revenge. Get revenge on both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Golden_petal_!" called a handsome brown tom, yellow-green eyes shining. Goldenpetal purred, since she couldn't talk because of her silent vigil.  
Rosethorn glanced at the brown tom. The dark ginger she cat was prettier than Goldenpetal, but not as smart, nimble or fast as her, but was a ruthless fighter. All the toms were after her but him. She has seen the way he looks at her, but they were to quick to process. Goldenpetal nodded at Rosethorn to tell her sister it was time to go. Goldepetal licked the brown tom on the cheek and walked to the camps entrance.

The sisters were exhausted by the time their vigil was over. Rosethorn had started walking towards the brown tom, but Goldenpetal shot her sister a death glare. "Leafstorm! want to hunt together?" she asked. Leafstorm glanced at Rosethorn, than back at Goldenpetal. "Sure" he purred.

they walked out of camp, tails entwined. what Goldenpetal didn't see was the longing gaze Leafstorm gave Rosethorn.

"Where were you to?" a voice questioned them. Both whipped around. It was Dirtclaw. "Out hunting." they said quickly. he stared at them. "where's the prey?" Goldenpetal felt her ears grow hot. Leafstorm looked uncomfortable. Dirtclaw nodded and Leafstorm went inside, Goldenpetal on his tail. Goldenpetal yawned. "I'm going for a nap."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nooo!" screeched Goldenpetal, waking from her nightmare. Moonpetal, her white pelted sister, muttered for her to go back to sleep. She looked for the familiar pelt of Leafstorm, but he wasn't here. His scent was faint. she followed it out of camp and to the small clearing by the lake. there she smelt a stronger scent of him... and someone else. _he wouldn't take another mate from ShadowClan... would he?_ she thought. Goldenpetal crept closer, until she saw two shadows of cats. the scents were both ThunderClan. she peered over the bush to see a brown tabby tom with a dark ginger she cat with dark brown forepaws.  
_**Rosethorn?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Goldenpetal ran blindly through ThunderClan territory. she couldn't believe Leafstorm just threw her away like that. _what had I done to deserve it? _she asked herself ran into camp, crashing into Sootpaw. the gray tom had a saddened look in his eyes as if he too had a broken heart from a reckless friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding bitter. "I found out Sedgepaw really doesn't like me." he sighed, head drooping. Goldenpetal ran her tail along the toms back, trying to comfort him.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" came the yowl of Littlestar. Sootpaw and Goldenpetal walked to highrock, Crowpaw, Sootpaw's, sister came running over to join her brother.

"I have called you together to name some apprentices, who are due to be named their warrior name. Sootpaw, Crowpaw, step forward." Littlestar said the ancient words.  
"Dewfeather, Cinderblaze, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"  
Dewfeather puffed his chest out proudly, "Yes." Cinderblaze nodded, eyes full of excitement  
"I, Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i condemn them to you as a warrior in their turn."  
"Crowpaw, Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"  
"Yes!" they mewed in unison.  
"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Crowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Crowflight. Sootpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sootleg. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Crowflight! Sootleg! Crowflight! Sootleg!"

Goldenpetal called the loudest for Sootleg. She felt her heart beat faster as he walked up to her. he purred, Goldenpetal purred, rubbing her cheek along his cheek. Crowflight was staring at them amusement and sorrow dancing in her eyes. Sootleg looked at his sister, some unspoken language seemed to flicker between them. Goldenpetal walked out as Leafstorm entered, eyes filled with puzzlement and anger. Goldenpetal looked into his eyes. "If you want to know, follow me." she said coldly. he trailed after her as Rosethorn entered, eyes filled with love as they fell on Leafstorm, which he returned with a flicker of doubt. Goldenpetal saw and smirked. when they got to the great oak, Goldenpetal sat down, head bowed, eyes narrowed to green slits. "ok, what did i do?" he sighed. "Your mates with her!" she snarled unsheathing her claws. Leafstorm took a step back, eyes shooting around anywhere but her eyes. "what? oh, you think me and her? no i love you! your the she cat I've been looking for, your my-" Goldenpetal stared in his eyes. "I know your in love with her for her beauty. once you get to know her you won't." she murmured in his ear before doing a quick lick on his face and walking away


	5. Chapter 5

"Goldenpetal!" a paw nudged her. "Wake up!" Goldenpetal blinked her eyes sleepily. Sootleg was standing over her, nudging her awake. "Cinderblaze told us to go on a hunting patrol." Goldenpetal yawned and followed him out of the warriors den. Dewfeather, Blizzardstrike and his sister Snowlight were on the patrol too.

They walked out of camp, and set into pairs. Blizzardstrike and Dewfeather, Snowlight and Littlepaw, and Goldenpetal and Sootleg. Goldenpetal and Sootleg walked towards the ShadowClan border. almost immediately, Goldenpetal scented thrush. She flicked her tail towards the bird. he nodded and disappeared into the undergrowth. she crept forward, until she could see the thrush and Sootleg's tail tip twitch. He ran at the thrush, scaring it into Goldenpetal's out stretched paws.

When the sun was high in the sky, Goldenpetal and Sootleg walked back to the patrol with two mice each, a thrush, a rabbit and two squirrels. The hunting patrol walked back to camp, the shadows creating dapples on their pelts. they dropped their prey on the fresh kill pile, and Goldenpetal and Sootleg grabbed he rabbit to share. Goldenpetal felt a gaze scorching her pelt, until she saw Leafstorm watching her from the shadows. she narrowed her yes at him and turned back around to Sootleg.

They were sharing tongues when Littlestar leaped onto highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock!" she yowled quickly. her tail tip twitched in annoyance when cats slowly crept out. "Hurry up!" she snapped at them. "We have a trader among us!" she told the cats through narrow eyes. "remember the fight we had with ShadowClan and we lost Ambersong?" her clanmates murmured in agreement. "she was killed by one of your clanmates!" gasps of shock followed this. cats started walking away from each other, thinking family or friends is a murderer.

Littlestar sneered. "Yes, I'm afraid your trusty warrior _Flamemask_, is a murderer." Everyone gasped again. Sootleg stiffened. She looked curiously at him. Sootleg didn't look at her. "Yes, he murdered her during the fight, took her body to Frosteye, and pretended to look upset. Flamemask looked almost as shocked as everyone else. Everyone knew he left Littlestar and took Snowlight as his mate instead. His gray pelt was fluffed up, while his amber eyes were to big looking for the fire-colored mask on his face. Snowlight was standing beside him, glaring up at their leader. Littlestar has been crazy lately because of Flamemask. It seemed everyone thought about how she tried to frame a kit for murdering another kit, which was Snowlight's and Flamemask's. Cats started to go on patrols. Littlestar looked around, her pale ginger pelt fluffed up, hiding the patches of fur on her once pretty pelt.

"I will get you one day!" she screeched at Flamemask, before jumping off of Highrock and running wildly into the forest, saliva spraying into cats faces. Cinderblaze ordered a patrol to go and try to track her down. By sundown, they came back with a shake of their head.

"Goldenpetal, can I talk to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Goldenpetal whipped around quickly, surprised to see Barkstrike. "Want to go hunting?" Goldenpetal looked surprised before answering , "Sure, let me go get Soot-" Barkstrike suddenly snapped. "No! Alone!" Goldenpetal flinched away before nodding. She walked towards Redwhisker, the Clans new deputy. "We are going hunting." Barkstrike growled as Goldenpetal opened her mouth. Redwhisker gazed after the she cat puzzled. They walked and kept walking until they got to a clearing. It was quite beautiful, with a view of the lake, but not being able to be seen, and quite sound proof. Immediately Goldenpetal grew suspicious when there was no scent of prey. "Barkstrike, what is-?" Barkstrike's amber eyes had _softened._ "Goldenpetal, I have admired you for some time now," he began, _oh no! _"and I was wondering if you wanted to be my mate?" Goldenpetal closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry, I love Sootleg." His gaze hardened, and a growl rose in his throat. "You will be mine!" he yowled to StarClan. He lunged at her forcing her into the hunters crouch. He grabbed her scruff and Goldenpetal closed her eyes.

Goldenpetal woke up, all alone in a clearing during midnight. Her pelt reeked of Barkstrike. She replayed the noon, remembering horridly of what Barkstrike did to her. "I'm pregnant, with two toms kits." she whispered, barely audible, suddenly a shadow appeared. "Goldenpetal? Are you ok?" Goldenpetal looked up and hissed, surprised to see Leafstorm. "Why do you need to know?" she sniffed, turning her head away. Leafstorm sighed before walking towards his former mate. "I can smell it on you. And know that you're pregnant. With my kits." Goldenpetal just huffed. "What about Rosethorn? Isn't she pregnant?" Leafstorm's voice grew cold. "Rosethorn isn't my mate. We never did. The kits are actually Flamemask's kits." Goldenpetal leapt to her paws, "does Snowlight know?" she demanded. "No." a new voice sounded beside them. "Rosethorn!" the two snarled, unsheathing their claws. Rosethorn gave Goldenpetal a sympathetic look. "You have no one. Poor, poor Goldenpetal." Leafstorm stiffened beside her. "What do you mean?" she growled at her sisters retreating form. "You'll find out soon…"  
"Leafstorm?" he disappeared too.

"That's what happened. What do you think she meant Pounceflight?" Pounceflight looked up from his herb search. The ThunderClan warrior and medicine cat went searching for herbs while she talked about her problems to her best friend and half brother. "I don't know Goldenpetal. She might have told a lie about you liking Barkstrike and he asked you. Or she bribed him. You never know." He shrugged. "Ya well how long do you think of pregnancy I am?" he looked away before mewing, "one moon. You might give birth in about three or four moons."  
"What?" she shrieked. "Barkstrike might have sped up the process. Ask Blackpool. She knows a lot about this sort of thing. it happened to her sister." Goldenpetal raced off before he could say any more.

…

"So, what your saying is that she gave birth to six kits, three litters, every few minutes?"  
"Yes. She gave birth to one litter, than stopped. Two minutes later, she gave birth to another. And than another. Two in each litter and one of them was our fathers." Goldenpetal felt quizzy. At least her father was now a rouge after the incident. "Thank you." She bowed her head o the old medicine cat and left the elders den.

"Sootleg! We need to talk!" she called out. he came up, yawning. "ya?" uneasily she told him. "I'm pregnant. But not with your kits." He looked shocked before looking happy, but Goldenpetal could see the hurt in his eyes. "Who's are they?" "Leafstorm's and Barkstrike's. Barkstrike's was forced and me and Leafstorm mated while we were together." Sootleg's face grew to rage. "Why that piece of fox-dung! Did you tell Cinderstar?" Goldenpetal shook her head, knowing who the fox-dung was. "I'm going to sleep." She walked away tail almost trailing in the dirt.

Her dream was very weird. she was in a dark forest, but her dead brother was there. "Patchpaw? Is that you?" the tom turned towards her, his expression depressing. "Yes, it is me. Rosethorn isn't pregnant with Flamemask's kits. They are actually Leafstorm's kits. He didn't want you to know." Goldenpetal felt anger boiling inside of her. "You and Sootleg were never meant to be. And for Rosethorn, she was never meant to get pregnant." Goldenpetal stared at her white and golden brother in bewilderment. "What do you mean?" he looked solemnly at her. "You'll be getting revenge."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six Goldenpetal's P.O.V

It's been moons since Barkstrike mated with me. My belly so plump, I had to move into the nursery with my kits in my belly. Everybody thinks they are Sootleg's, but only me, Sootleg, Leafstorm and Barkstrike know who's they are.

"It's ok." A soft voice murmured. Also the other queen, Shimmerwing, knew. Nobody knew the father of her unborn kits and she was ashamed and scared of him whenever you mention it.

"I know, but I cant believe some are Barkstrike's!" Shimmerwing sighed, before curling up in her nest. I sighed and left the nursery. Moonpetal was gone, probably running from Sunpelt. The crazy tom wants her to be her mate. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I decided to go for a walk. I invited Pounceflight, and the two cats left. We went to the abanded twoleg nest. I smelt something weird, something like how I woke up after Barkstrike. I always go back to that moment! I scolded myself. "Do you smell that?" I asked Pounceflight. He breathed in the scents, and looked at me curiously. "What do you think that is?" I sniffed again. "Smells like… a she cat mated." I said, embarrassment flooding over me. Pounceflight walked foreword, following the scent. Ahead there was a hole and a tom walked out. He put a layer of stuff over the hole, and left. "What is he doing?"

Pounceflight walked foreword, and I followed. We opened up the hole, and saw a she cat in it. She looked up, horror in her beautiful amber eyes. "You must leave before he comes!" she rasped. Pounceflight walked down picked up the she cat, and dragged her out. She staggered as she got to her paws, and we helped her enter ThunderClan territory. "Don't take me back! Please!" she whimpered pitifully.

As we walked into camp, only one cat dared getting closer, and it was Sagepaw. "What's is it?" the snotty cream apprentice asked. "_it_, is a cat. A pregnant one at that." Pounceflight replied before I could open my mouth to give Sagepaw a snarky reply. We brought her into the medicine cat den, and Pounceflight ushered me out. 'I cant believe I walked that way without a problem!' I thought as I staggered into the nursery. A felt a pang in my stomach so painful, I collapsed crying out. Shimmerwing immediately bolted upright. She ran out, but came back with Moonpetal. "What can she do?" I snarled. Moonpetal rolled her eyes and put a paw on my bulging stomach, and I wanted to do nothing more than claw my sisters face. "Your giving birth." She said calmly. I opened my mouth to snap at her, but a gasp came out instead. "Push!" she said forcefully. I pushed with all my might, wanting to get the things out of me. A bundle came out, and Shimmerwing started grooming it, and put it at my belly. "Push!" another kit. 'That could be one litter!' I thought miserably. "Push!" another kit. "Push!" another son or daughter. "Push!" another kit. "How many are there?" I screeched. "One more."

"Push!" the last kit finally came out. I looked at them all. I was horrified when I saw a kit that looks exactly like Barkstrike, but darker. Moonpetal left to get borage. I quickly named them, not caring that Sootleg isn't here.

I looked at the golden tom with the same tabby stripes as Leafstorm. 'He's Leafstorm's all right.' "Thornkit." The kit next to him was a brown and caramel speckled she kit. "Specklekit." The next one was a reddish brown she kit, with delicate white paws and chest. "Redkit." I immediately knew the name for Barkstrike's replica. "Darkkit." I named the golden brown tom with the white paws, thinking about it before breathing, "Brackenkit." Last was the dark cream she kit. "Rosekit." I didn't name her for Rosethorn, I named her Rosekit so she could _be _a better Rosethorn.

I felt pain again, and I noticed a kit had been given birth to without being pushed. And she was tiny. I licked her and saw her pelt coloring. I cried out, before fainting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven (Goldenpetal POV)

When I woke up, my head felt dizzy and I looked at Shimmerwing. Her eyes were slowly drooping and I woke her up by touching her shoulder gently with my tail.

"I had the craziest dream. I gave birth and one of them looked like Sootleg!" Shimmerwing avoided my eyes. "it's true. Isn't it." I choked out. She nodded, and I looked down at my belly and saw Rosekit, Darkkit, Brackenkit, Redkit, Specklekit, Thornkit and the un named kit.

"Get Sootleg." I whispered. Shimmerwing left and came back a few moments later. "What is-?" he stopped mid sentence. "Why does she look like me?" he demanded. "I don't know." I admitted. "Well, we have to name her." He said gently, coming forward to lay beside them and lick my head.

"You name her." He flinched back before coming forward. "Umm… how about Tinykit?"

"I love it." I purred, nuzzling his chin. He purred back, and nuzzled my head. Shimmerwing coughed quietly, and we broke apart. "what?" I snapped, realizing Leafstorm was here. "Oh. Hello." I mewed stiffly. Sootleg got up and left, Shimmerwing right behind him.

"What do you want?" I growled softly. "I just wanted to see my kits." I took a quick glance at Thornkit. I was pretty sure Brackenkit was his too, but I wasn't sure. Leafstorm saw me look at Thornkit, and he leaned forward. I hissed softly, but didn't stop him from meeting his son. He sniffed him, and gave him a lick. He leaned back and Leafstorm's gaze traveled along the kits, then up to my eyes. "I-I'm sorry." He murmured. "for what?" he gulped, "For leaving you for the clans most obnoxious she cat." I dropped my gaze, but I could feel his scorching gaze on my face, searching. I knew I still had feelings for him, but I also had the same feelings for Sootleg.

"I'm sorry for you too." Leafstorm chuckled bitterly. "Do you think any else is yours?"

"She looks like my sister." I looked at Specklekit. She had a very beautiful pelt. I hope Barkstrike wouldn't take advantage of her. "I should go. I heard Barkstrike was going to come visit." I just gaped in shock as he left the nursery.

Shimmerwing came in and I almost screeched at her, "I need a guard!" she looked alarmed, then gasped. "Shimmerwing-?" she groaned, and I yelled. "Somebody! Get Pounceflight!" Pounceflight rushed in, "She's giving birth a couple days late." He informed. Shimmerwing was breathing hard. I licked her face slowly, trying to calm her, and she relaxed a bit. "When I say push, I want you to push!" Pounceflight meowed. Shimmerwing nodded, and Pounceflight told her to push. One kit came out and I had to lick it. "Tom!" I exclaimed, happy for my friend. "push! It's the last one!" Pounceflight told her eagerly. "Tom again!"

I looked at the little kits at my friends belly. And one of them looked exactly like Pounceflight. "I'll go get borage." Pounceflight said, dashing out. "Shimmerwing. Tell me the truth. is Pounceflight the father." She nodded lamely. "why. Just why, I am asking you." She looked me in the eyes. "I love him." She croaked. I nodded and looked at her kits. "well, you should name them." She looked at the ginger tom. "Emberkit," she looked at the smaller silver tom, "and Rainkit." I nodded, and curled around my kits.

….

The kits are my nephews. I cant believe it. And to make it more awkward, Rosethorn was asleep in the nursery. This is going to be fun.

"Can you watch them? I need air." I asked Shimmerwing. She nodded and I padded out into the clearing, and looked around. Frosteyes was sitting outside the elders den, Cinderstar was sharing tongues with Longfeather, and Sagepaw and Sedgepaw were eating outside the apprentices den, and Dewfeather and Crowflight were whispering in each other ears. Brindleflower walked passed and purred, "more kits for the clan, I think." I nodded, a purr rumbling in my throat.

I walked into the forest, aimlessly walking, until I realized I was at the moonpool. I walked inside, needing to talk to my mother. I touched my nose to the water, and coldness came over my body.

I saw a figure ahead, and she had a beautiful pelt, one like my grandmother, and I called, "Mothblossom!" she turned around and I trotted up to her. "My daughter." She purred. "Is father still alive?" I asked. She sighed and nodded. "Mottledheart is alive, and crazy as ever."

"oh. Well I-I really, don't know what to do." She nodded again, "I regret having Rosethorn thinking she's my favorite." I looked at her quizzically. "I don't understand what your saying."

"She grew up thinking she is better than everybody else, and that's why she's a thorn." Mothblossom purred at her own joke. Another shadow appeared and a white and ginger she cat was sitting beside Mothblossom. Half of her face was pink flesh, and her ear was shredded. "Hi Brightheart!" I purred. She mostly visited my dreams since I was related to her through a long line of my ancestry.

Brightheart nodded, her one blue eye staring intently into me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I woke up, gasping at the Moonpool. Brightheart had something to say, but obviously someone didn't want her knowing.

MYSTERY POV

A tom walked, keeping to the shadows. He looked saw Goldenpetal, "the pesky queen," he thought talking to Brightheart and Mothblossom. He spat Mothblossom's name in disgust. He watched her wake up. He purred, glad that he could get into cats dreams and minds. Revenge was going to be sweet.


End file.
